ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (LSGH)
Chaos is the third episode of Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. Plot The episode starts where the last one left off. Logan and Jenna are facing a teenage boy. (Jenna): Can we help you? (Boy): Not really, unless you give me that watch of yours. (Logan): Not gonna happen, um, what's your name? (Boy): Kevin Levin. Now, give me that watch, kid. (Logan): I'm not giving it to you. He transforms. (Blitzwolfer): Blitzwolfer! Cool! (Kevin): You asked for it. He runs towards Blitzwolfer and touches his Lightningmatrix symbol. In a matter of seconds, Kevin becomes a mixture of the Lightningmatrix aliens. (Blitzwolfer): Whoa. (Kevin): Meet Kevin 11. (Blitzwolfer): I'd rather not. Kevin 11 grabs him by the neck, slamming him on the ground. (Blitzwolfer): Go easy on me! (Kevin 11): Aw, where's the fun in that? He throws Blitzwolfer metres away, zipping towards him and punching him repeatedly. (Blitzwolfer): Stooooooop! As he says that, his muzzle divides into four and he emits a sonic howl at Kevin 11. (Jenna): I think I'm gonna be deaf. (Kevin 11): Ugh, stupid kid! (Blitzwolfer): I'm a teenager! He scratches Kevin 11's face with his claws, his muzzle merging back to one. (Jenna): Logan, you need to learn more about your aliens. (Blitzwolfer): You're right. He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He grabs Jenna and leaves the scene. (Kevin 11): Rah! Never mind the kid. I'm up for a little chaos. He smirks. Minutes later, he finds a few teenage boys at an arcade. He bursts in and walks towards them. (Kevin 11): Let's go. (Boy): Levin, is that you? (Kevin 11): Who else would it be? Later, Kevin 11 and his friends are wreaking havoc in town. Kevin 11 emits a sonic howl at a few cars, destroying them. He then shoots fire at an abandoned building. (Boy): This is fun. Meanwhile, Logan steps out of his house. (Logan): Ah, fresh- He notices the destruction. (Logan): -Oh, man. He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He runs around town, trying to find the culprit responsible for the destruction. A fireball hurls towards Fasttrack, who tries running, but falls down. (Fasttrack): Oof! He sees Kevin 11 flying towards him. (Kevin 11): Well, well, the twerp. Fasttrack slowly gets up. (Fasttrack): You have to destroy a whole town just for the Lightningmatrix? (Kevin 11): Don't judge me. (Fasttrack): Well, I have help. He whistles. (Fasttrack): Jim! Jim arrives and barks, jumping on Kevin 11 while biting him. Fasttrack transforms. (DNLogan): DNLogan! DNLogan spits goo at one of Kevin 11's hands. Kevin 11 spits fire on it and shoots it back at DNLogan. (DNLogan): Ow! Ow! Jim crawls back to DNLogan. (DNLogan): Hah! He runs towards Kevin 11 and kicks him across the face, punching him repeatedly. Kevin 11 grabs him by the waist and punches his Lightningmatrix symbol. (DNLogan): Hey! DNLogan struggles to escape, to no avail. (DNLogan): Someone, anyone, help! A voice is heard. (Voice): Put him down. DNLogan looks around and sees Nonetus. (DNLogan): Finally. Help me! (Kevin 11): Aw, look. The little boy has a little help. Pathetic. He stretches his free arm towards Nonetus, who dodges and flies towards him. Nonetus shoots lasers at Kevin 11, who lets go of DNLogan and falls down. He then flies towards Nonetus, punching him repeatedly. (DNLogan): Nooo! (Nonetus): Fear not. He extracts tentacles onto Kevin 11's back, which electrocutes him and takes away his powers (but retains his form). (Kevin 11): Aaah! He pulls off the tentacles, attempting to fly towards DNLogan, but he falls to the ground. (Kevin 11): Why can't I fly? (Nonetus): Your powers have been neutralized. (Kevin 11): What? No! Ergh! You'll pay for this, kid! He walks off angrily. DNLogan reverts back to Logan. (Logan): This isn't the end of him, is it? (Nonetus): I'm afraid not. (Logan): Oh, well. Come on, Jim. I'm gonna go to the park. Jim meows and follows Logan, who walks off. (Nonetus): Goodbye, Mr. Storm. He, too, parts from Logan, leaving the destruction made by Kevin 11. THE END! Major Events *Blitzwolfer and DNLogan make their first appearances. Characters *Logan Storm *Jenna Steele *Jim *Nonetus Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *Blitzwolfer (first appearance) *Fasttrack (x2) *DNLogan (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Specials